sdgofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Wingstrike
Welcome Hi, welcome to SDGO Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Wingstrike page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Anonymous editors Hi. I saw your message for Sannse. Generally speaking it is not a great idea to restrict editing on a wiki which is not very active to begin with. I have gone ahead and closed commenting on the blog the IPs kept hitting with comments. Let's see what happens over the next little while and then we can reconsider turning off the IP editing. -- Wendy (talk) 02:01, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, there have been vandalisms on a few other pages too which can't be instantly rolled back which I have fixed up. Also the page God Gundam was locked before I got here, do you think you could unlock it? Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 13:58, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Hello Wingstrike, Great to see someone still active. The plan, and this is just a plan, is to turn this wiki into something basically designed to cater to NA SDGO. As to avoid competition with sdgowiki. I like your unit description thing on the Blitz page and mayhaps that's something that should be put in. I'll try to make some templates for MS pages first like I was playing around with the HWS Nu. It still lacks in certain areas. If you have any great ideas feel free to tell me either over the wiki userpages or msn. Monotonous 20:31, June 23, 2012 (UTC) No problem (I had the same idea about an NA version) I'll help out as much as I can. :D Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 20:53, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Would it be possible to make a short description for every unit? I'll work on uploading a million images to the wiki today and after that I can start working on figuring out a proper unit page. Monotonous 20:52, June 24, 2012 (UTC) In theory, yeah. In practice, I have exams in 2 weeks so it might a little slowly until after that. Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 20:54, June 24, 2012 (UTC) No rush. Do you reckon it'd be enough space for descriptions if it was like this? Monotonous 05:34, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't think linking all the pages to gundam wiki is that helpful, so I changed the standard template to something like: Zeon (U.C. 0079) I think it's much more useful to link units to their category pages and then perhaps throwing in a link to the gundam wiki from the category page. With some short description of the faction on sdgo side too. That does make sense, we'll stick to that then :D Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 08:14, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Have you read? http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3AOhmyn0%2FMaking_your_wiki_HTML5_compliant We'll basically have to change all the pages again. Also we really need to decide if it's worthwhile to link to your movement page from every MS page. What do you think? Monotonous 19:22, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I thought I would be useful. But seeing as what's happeneing do we put creation of new article on hold and redo the current ones? Also do we make a template/infobox to support it then? Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 20:47, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Pretty much. :/ Monotonous 21:01, July 5, 2012 (UTC)